Homecoming Heels
by teh00q
Summary: For SkyeElf's challenge. Draco and Skye are going to homecoming but things don't turn out as planned...


**Ok so this is for SkyeElf's challenge. None of the characters are wizards in this story… Skye and Draco can't stand eachother.**

I sat silently as my best friend Anna released the curling iron from my hair and another curl bounced around my shoulders. My other friend Pansy sat on the bed and painted her toenails.

"One more," Anna confirmed before finishing up my final curl. She stepped back to admire her work. Anna flicked her hair before continuing, "I can't believe homecoming is tonight!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"I can't believe I'm stuck going with Draco Malfoy," I complained before shooting an angry glace her way. Pansy snickered.

"Sorry," Anna replied in a singsong voice before applying eyeliner to her already big eyes. I frowned in annoyance as I thought back to when he'd asked me.

_We were sitting at our usual table in the school cafeteria when I noticed Draco Malfoy and his friend Blaise Zabini whispering and shooting glances at me. I narrowed my eyes at them before turning back to my lunch. I had never liked Draco, we were sworn enemies and everyone knew it. I was mulled out of my thoughts by Theodore Nott who had come up to our table. He rocked on his feet from side to side before talking, "Hey Skye, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the homecoming dance, you know, with me." I wasn't sure what to reply because I wanted homecoming to be memorable and to go with someone I really liked and I wasn't really sure what to make of Theodore. _

_I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I quickly came up with an answer, "I'm sorry but I can't, it wouldn't be fair. You see I wasn't supposed to tell you this but Pansy has been waiting for you to ask her all week and she would be angry with me if I went with you." I whispered to him. He looked surprised but then nodded and walked off. _

_"What'd you say?" Pansy asked._

_"No," I replied._

_ "How do you expect to ever get a date if you reject everyone?" Anna scolded._

_"I just want to go with the right person!" I protested._

_"Well homecoming is in three days! Next person who asks you, you have to say yes agreed?" Anna said staring me down._

_I sighed until finally I agreed, "I suppose, but only because you have a valid point."_

_"Yay!" Anna exclaimed. Then she began to talk about Laud, my brother and her date to homecoming. She continued blabbering but then suddenly stopped then looked up. I turned to see Draco standing beside me._

_"What?" I snapped._

_"Uh…." He looked slightly at loss for what to say then took a deep breath before continuing, "Willyoubemydatetohomecoming?" He rushed all his words together quickly and I had to wait a minute before I could comprehend what he said._

_"Wait what?" I asked shocked._

_"Will you be my date to homecoming?"_

_"You're talking to me?" I asked, skeptical._

_"No, I'm talking to the invisible Skye behind you. Just answer the question."_

_I silently cursed Anna for making me agree to her deal, she knew I never broke a promise. I looked beside me and saw Anna and Pansy looking at me expectantly. I took a deep breath before replying, "Yes."_

_"Wait yes?" he questioned. He looked shocked._

_"Sure, why not?"_

_"Uh….. ok. I'll see you later." He stated before turning away then slowly walking back to his table._

_"I hate you!" I exclaimed to my friends before turning back to my meal._

Draco and I haven't really talked since except to say we'd meet each other at the dance. I absentmindedly twisted a curl around my finger. "Stop daydreaming and hurry up!" Pansy exclaimed running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't even want to go to this thing!" I complained.

"Well you're stuck going!" Anna told me with a stern expression on her face. "And we are going to make you look amazing so Draco will see how awesome you are."

I rolled my eyes but let them begin to apply my makeup.

One hour later we all had our hair done up, makeup on and were ready for our dresses. Julianne pulled out hers first to reveal a light pink spaghetti strap dress. Then Anna slipped on hers which was a mauve strapless dress. Finally I lifted mine up to get a look at it was an ice blue dress that went down just past my knees. I slipped it on then spun in a circle.

"Even if you're going with Draco, you're going to have an awesome time at homecoming." Pansy confirmed.

I picked up my shoes and slipped them on but they were uncomfortable and too tight.

"My shoes are too tight!" I exclaimed, upset. "Do you guys have any extra with you?"

"No," Anna said in a sad tone, "sorry."

Pansy shook her head.

"I guess I'll just go in these then." I sighed.

By the time we got to the dance my feet were killing me. I saw Draco standing by the entrance in a suit. I had to admit he could definitely pull one off.

"Hey," I said walking up to him.

He looked up, "Hey….. you look… nice."

"Uhh… so do you." I replied blushing.

"So, are you ready to go in?" He asked.

I was about to reply with yes but then I thought about how much my feet were bugging me. So instead on a whim I asked him, "Do you have your car here?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Do you mind if we go to the mall?"

"You want to blow off homecoming to go to the mall!"

"Not blow it off but… my shoes are too small and they are killing my feet but I had no other shoes to wear and so I was thinking that maybe we could quickly go to the mall to buy me some other shoes." I blurted.

He looked at me for a second then with a small laugh said, "Ok, let's go."

He walked to his car and I was so surprised that he said yes that I didn't even think to follow him. He opened the door then looked up at me, "Are we going or not?"

I nodded then got in his car. I looked at my surroundings. There wasn't any garbage on the floor and it looked really clean. Surprising, I'd always imagined that his car would have wrappers on the ground or something.

"Something wrong?" he asked looking over at me.

"No," I replied, "I'm just… surprised."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Why?"

"I'd always imagined your car would be, I don't know, messy."

"Oh."

We drove in silence for a few minutes before I finally asked the question that had been nagging me for the past few days. "Why me?"

"What do you mean," he replied confused.

"Out of all the girls in the whole school you could have asked to homecoming, why'd you choose me?"

"Why'd you say yes?" He countered.

I didn't know what to reply. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him the truth. Wait since when do I care about his feelings? I was brought out of my thoughts when my cell phone rang. I saw it was Anna than answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where are you?" Anna's voice came through the line.

"In Draco's car."

"In his car? Oh. My. God. What are you doing in there? Are you snogging him? I thought you hated him? What going on!" Draco looked at me with a hilarious expression on his face, he must've heard Anna's yelling.

"Calm down!" I exclaimed.

"Details! Now!"

"We're going to the mall."

"You're skipping homecoming to go to the mall!"

"No. I'm getting new shoes because the ones I'm wearing are hurting my feet."

"Oh."

"Anyways I have to go because we're pulling in."

"Wait! Are you…" I hung up on her then put my phone away then turned to Draco, "Let's go."

We walked into my favorite store Vaun. Draco turned to me, "Vaun? We're shopping at Vaun?"

"What?" I asked looking at him innocently.

Before he could respond I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shoes section.

"Ohmygod! Look at these shoes!" I exclaimed picking up 4 pairs. "And look at those!"

"Ohmygod," Draco groaned. "Just grab a pair and let's go! I don't want to spend the whole night shoe shopping."

I just grinned and began to try on different pairs. Unfortunately for Draco he was taller than me so he spent most of the time grabbing shoes for me from the top shelves.

"Ohmygod!" I exclaimed pointing to a pair of shoes on the very top shelf. "Those ones! I want those!"

"I am NOT getting those." Draco replied. "I can't reach that high."

"If I don't get those ones we might spend the whole night here looking for the right pair."

"Fine," he grumbled. He stepped up on the stool and reached for them. I looked around but then froze as I spotted my mom enter the store.

"Get down!" I whisper shouted to him. He quickly hopped down and I pulled him around the corner.

"What?" He whispered.

"My mom just walked in."

"So? Your mom is nice."

"She doesn't know you're my homecoming date."

"And?"

"And so whenever I complain about you she always just laughs then says were gonna get married."

"What does that have to do with now?"

"If she sees us together she'll think she's right."

We watched her walk around the corner and I pulled him back to the shelf, "Get the shoes, quick!"

He rolled his eyes and stood back on the stool and reached for the box.

"I can't reach them," he said looking down at me.

"Reach harder!"

He put one foot on the shelf and pulled himself up. Just as he put his hand on the box the shelf collapsed under him and all the shoe boxes fell down. I took his hand and helped him up. Grinning he held up the shoe box in his other hand. We both ran towards the checkout.

"Hi Skye!" Exclaimed Minnie, the employee who was always at the checkout.

"Hey Minnie, scan this fast please will you?" I replied. Minnie nodded.

I smiled in thanks when suddenly Minnie frowned, "Oh no! The computer froze!"

"What?" Draco and I exclaimed at the same time. I looked around and saw my mom coming. Luckily she hadn't seen me yet. I quickly slipped in between two shelves.

"Draco?" My mom said before walking up to him.

Draco shot a death glare my way before turning to my mother, "Hi Ms. Night."

"Draco dear what are you doing here? You do know that this is a woman's clothing store."

"Uhh.. yes. I was just buying…"

Before he could continue Minnie cut him off, "That will be $59.63 sir."

Draco looked at me and when he saw I wasn't coming out of hiding he sighed and pulled out his wallet and paid Minnie. My mom looked in the bag and saw the high heels I had picked out. They were white and were like a sandal with straps all over. They had a really thin heel. I sighed, my mom was so nosy.

"Draco, no offense but I don't think that you could make those work." I covered my mouth to hide my laughter.

"They aren't for me." Draco protested.

"It'll be our little secret," my mother replied before turning and walking off. I walked out of my spot between the shelves in time to walk out of the store with Draco.

"Your mom thinks I bought those for me!" He exclaimed at me and I snickered. "And I can't believe I had to pay for your shoes!"

"You got a good deal!"

"They were $50!"

"So?"

"Fine, but these shoes better fit you."

When we got back to his car I tried on the shoes. Luckily they fit perfectly.

When we got back to the dance we had to take pictures at the entrance.

"Hello!" The photographer exclaimed. "I'm Louie and I will be your photographer for this evening. What a lovely couple you are, now could you please stand there."

We walked over to the spot he had pointed us to. It was a small patio with different colored lights all around it.

"Perfect," Louie said, "Now sir please put your hand on her waist and smile."

He clicked a few pictures before waving us on, "Oh and I love your shoes by the way!"

I smirked at Draco as he said this. We walked inside and stood in the entrance for a moment before Draco asked, "So.. you wanna dance?"

"Sure," I agreed, surprised that he had asked.

We walked onto the dancefloor just as a slow song came on. We swayed back in forth in silence for a moment before I said, "You know, I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually having fun."

A hint of a smile showed on his face, "So you don't hate me anymore?"

"I don't know if I ever really did. You always got on my nerves but I always had fun bugging you."

"I always enjoyed getting on your nerves."

"Why did you ask me?"

He paused for a moment before answering, "I always secretly liked you."

"Now I feel awful."

"Why?"

"Because…. The only reason I said yes is because Anna and Pansy made me promise to accept the next request to homecoming but now I changed my mind and if given the option again I would say yes by choice not by promise. I'm sorry."

He just nodded and I continued on, "But now…"

"Now what?" he asked looking at me, his eyes cold.

"Now I think I like you too," I said softly and the harshness in his eyes seemed to melt away.

We dance for a while without saying anything until he finally asked, "Be my girlfriend?"

My eyes slightly widened as I nodded. We spent the next hour talking about our lives, our likes and our dislikes.

The dance came to an end and we spent the drive back to my house in silence. He walked me up to my door and we stood there for a moment before I said, "Well, I guess I'll see you Monday."

He nodded but didn't reply. He looked at me with a strange expression.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," I continued, "Sorry we spent so much time looking at shoes. You aren't saying anything, are you mad at me?" I opened my mouth to continue but before I could he pressed his lips to mine. I snake my arms around his neck and we stood there snogging for who knows how long.

Eventually we both pulled away and he said, "I'll see you on Monday." Then without another word he got back in his car and drove off. As soon as I got in the house my mom was waiting at the door.

"Hey mom," I said nervously wondering if she had seen me and Draco on the porch.

"You know, I saw Draco Malfoy at Vaun today." See told me with a smirk on her face.

"Oh?" I asked feigning innocence.

"He was buying a pair of high heels, that look exactly like the ones that you're wearing."

"Right well I'm tired so night mom." I exclaimed running up the stairs.

**This came to me in a dream. Thought it was kinda funny. Review make me happy :) P.S. Have you guys ever seen Potter Puppet Pals: Draco Puppet? LMAO Youtube it**


End file.
